shikon youkai high
by BlackSkitz
Summary: katsumi starts sophomore year with her friends.Including sesshomaru? the ice prince who hates and WILL kill everyone? and whats this? Naraku is her brother? And youko is here too? sesshomaru likes Katsumi? whats going on? sessOC inukag narOC mirson IY/YYH
1. sophmore year begins

Alright this is a new story that I thought of. Here are the pairings:

**(A/N: Oc character means made up character or fan character.)**

Inukag (InuyashaXKagome)

Mirsan (MirokuXsango)

SessOc (SesshomaruXOc character)

NarOc (NarakuXOc character)

And that's all for now. If anyone wants any more pairings, leave a review please! Read and review people! Lol

_Dream_

"_Whats going on here?" asked a small fragile voice._

_She heard faint footsteps approaching her._

"_Who's that?! Show yourselves!" screamed the females voice. She was in a dark room and she couldn't even see her hand in front of her face!_

_Again, the footseps came but louder._

"_Who the heck is this?! This better not be some sick joke! Naraku? Is that Naraku?! I swear I'm going to kick your ass if you don't say something!" yelled the girl. _

_Suddenly, something swished by her leg. She spun around and took a step, but fell over something. _

"_Gah!" she screamed as she fell to the floor._

"_Why didn't I feel that?" she asked to herself._

_She shook her head as she felt around the floor, as she finally felt something. It felt like a box that could be opened. She brought it to her chest as she pondered on opening it._

"_Should I open it? Somethings going on here…I don't even know where I am." said the girl._

"_it's a dream, young one." came a soft velvety voice above her._

_She jerked her head up and stared. "Who are you?" she demanded. Avove her was a woman she had never seen before. She had long flowing hair and she was wearing armor on top of her red and dark pink kimono. She had a septor in her hands and her eyes were brown._

"_My name is Izumi. I am one of the spirits of the sacred jewel shards, child." she replied with a soft smile. _

"_What am I doing here?" asked the girl. "Katsumi, good child, I am giving you a gift." she responded._

"_A-A gift? For what?" asked Katsumi._

"_You own part of the shikon no tama, do you not?" asked the woman as a bright light came from behind her, casuing her to look like a kami._

"_Y-Yes. My friend gave it to me for safe keeping. I keep it with me for good luck." studdered Katsumi._

"_You live with an evil presense that wishes to steal the sacred jewel shards, do you not?" asked the woman._

"_Y-Yes. My half-brother. Naraku. He want to get all the jewel shards and make himself a full fledged demon like myself." said Katsumi._

"_I have foreseen your future, young one. And you have indeed kept it safe. So I am rewarding you. Do you see this box?" asked Izumi. _

"_Umm, yeah I tripped over it." replied Katsumi._

"_Open the box, and then. Wake up…"she said softly._

"_What?" she asked confused._

"_wake up…"_

_Wake up…_

_Wake up._

_Wake up!_

_**End of dream**_

"Wake up Katsumi!" yelled a males voice, causing a young woman to fall off her bed in surprise. The man fell to the floor laughing afterwards. The female got up and threw her lamp at him, which missed of course.

"Stop being a little brat and stop throwing crap around like that." said a young man, around the age of 16 maybe 17. He had long slightly wavy hair that was put in a pony tail. His pierced ears were pointed, showing he was a demon. He had rubyish pink eyes. He was wearing a white muscle t-shirt and faded jeans.

"What the hell do you want Naraku." growled Kasumi.

She looked around the age of 15 or 16 She had pale skin with crystal blue eyes that looked as if she could look right through you. She had long straight snow white hair that fell over her back like a satin curtain. She was wearing an over sized black shirt and night time shorts made from soft silk. She had pointed ears showing that she was a full blodded demon. She had a silvery pink moon on her left cheek. On her right cheek was a single glittery silver mark. (like Sesshomaru's) She had long claws that were painted silver. She also had large messy bangs that often shadowed her eyes when she wanted to be dramatic.

"Mom and dad need to talk to us." said Naraku as he threw a pillow at her. She lashed out her claws and cut it into three strips.

"I hope you know that's the fifth pillow you've slashed." said Naraku.

"And I hope you know that you'll always be ugly." said Kasumi as she threw one of her glass pony's at her.

"NO! MY PONY!!!" screeched Kasumi.

Naraku doved for the trinket and caught it before it hit thr ground. He tossed it to the bed and got up himself.

"Don't say I never do anything for you." he said over his shoulders as he left the room.

"I never do." said Katsumi loudly as she carefully placed her blue and red glass pony on her shelf.

"Its okay miss. Cupcake, your alright. Everything is just fine." she cooed to it.

Just then something knocked the shelf and the pony fell to the floor. Apon hearing the shattering noise Kasumi fell to her knees dramatically. "MISS. CUPCAKE!!! MY PONY!!!!!" she yelled as she threw her arms into the air.

Katsumi glared at what had knocked the shelf. It was her puppy! Her adorable Siberian husky sled dog! Her completely white damn puppy with crystal blue eyes, just like her own eyes.

"Dontae…DONTAE YOUR DEAD!" she yelled as Dontae ran the hell out of the room.

Katumi tried running after him but she tripped on her shoes. "Damn my coverses!" she screetched as Dontae made his great escape. But he soon came back and swiped her slippers.

"You've got to be kidding me!" she yelled.

"Katsumi! Come down, your mother and I have something to tell you!" came a booming voice from downstairs.

"Coming Daddy." called Katsumi. She quickly got up and searched through her drawers for something to wear. She settled on a white tubetop with a black leather jacket that ended at her stomach. She wore deep blue jeans and a black and white checkered belt. She wore her matching black and white checkered converses that said her name on the heel.

Katsumi soon recalled her dream. She shook her head. "There was a box in my hand, right? I was…sopposed to open it? But…" she trailed off.

She covered her slight scream as she saw that exact same glittery sea blue box on her bed. She slowly walked over to it and opened it slowly and carefully.

"Nothing better jump out and eat me." she hissed under her breath. She gaspd as she saw a chain bracelet that looked as if it was made from a jewel…a jewel? No…it couldn't be..could it?

Katsumi ran to her dresser and searched everywhere for another small box that had a pink bow on it. When she found it in the back of her sock drawers she opened it quickly. It was empty.

"Izumi used my jewel shards to make this bracelet!" she gasped.

She grinned. "She said I would never lose it….so…this is how I never lost the jewel shards! Wow she's smart!" gasped the girl as she slipped on the bracelet.

The bracelet was a light shade of pink and it looked as if it was made from hard beads. It looked simple and perfectly casual for school. After all, it was summer vacation and school started in two days. It's a shame she had to return for her sophomore years in a drab old human school.

She ran downstairs after she put her hair in a pony tail.

"Whats with the holloween mask?" asked Naraku.

"What holloween mask-NARAKU YOU JERK!" screetched Katsumi as she doved for him. A pair of strong arms held her back and pushed Naraku onto the couch.

"No fighting right now." came a deep voice. Katsumi looked up at her father with a blank stare. He was a big man, not fat he was all muscle. But not so much that he would look like a wrestler. He was wearing a buissness suit with a red tie. He had silver eyes with specks of purple. He had long black hair that was in a high ponytail. He had bright blue eyes and a tanish tone of skin. His ears were pointed and he had a sun shaped marc on his forehead. He also had long claws.

"Shigeru! Don't be so rough with the children." scolded a female as she jogged into the room. She had a sweat shirt and sweat pants on that were both pink. She had on head phones and she was jogging in place. She had long silver hair that seemed to sparkle in the bright light of the room. She had violet eyes and a pale complexion. She had two orange fox ears on her head and she had a long orange tail that wrapped around her waist.

"Yes Masuyo, my koi. Kids, we have big news. Sit." said Shigeru as he pointed to the couch. Katsumi ran to her favorite seat before Naraku could get up. He growled and sat back down.

"Your mother and I have decided to transfer you to Shikon Youkai high. And-"

"YES!" yelled Naraku as he jumped up off the couch.

"What are you so happy about? I haven't even told you everything." said their father.

"He's just happy because this will give him a chance to-"

"Shut it Kats!" said Naraku as he fell to the couch.

"Anyway! You will have to go and register tomorrow because your mother and I are…ahem…er…running a damn marathon." he mumbled.

"Daddy! Your running a marathon! Really! Cool." said Katsumi.

"So kids. Summer vacation is over. How do you feel?" asked their mother. She wagged her tail as she clamped her hands together.

"I really want to check this new school out. We have two more semesters of high school to go. And then college. Plus, all my friends are transferring there too." said Naraku as he flipped through the channals on the t.v. He finally settled on a damn cooking show.

"What about you Kitsumi?" asked their father.

"I just hope I can still be friends with Kagome, songo, Inuyasha, Miroku and everyone else. Especially Sesshomaru." said Katsumi.

Naraku tensed and then growled. "How many times have I told you, Katsuki. Sesshomaru is not someone to hang out with. Your going to end up falling for him and then he's going to break your damn heart!" said Naraku as he paused his cooking show.

"I appreciate your concern, Naraku." said Katsumi politly. But then she glared at him. "But I wont fall for someone like him. He's like my best friend." said Katsumi.

"Yeah yeah yeah whatever. I'm going out and no you cant come Katsumi." said Naraku as he threw his sweater on.

"Please Naraku! I need a ride!" pleaded Katsumi.

"No."

"Please!"

"No!"

"Please Naraku!"

"Naraku! Give your sister a ride!" scolded their father.

"HA!"

"Fine!" yelled Naraku as he left the room.

"Thank you daddy. Bye daddy, bye momma." said Katsumi as she ran out of the house.

**At the mall**

Katsumi sat down at a table in the food court. She settled her four bags next to her as she kept an eye on them. Humans had a nack for stealing from demons. It was a really stupid way for them to get back at them for taking over the human race. Go figure. Tch…

Suddenly a loud squeal cuased Katsumi to jerk her head up in surprise. She grinned as she saw her best friend running towards her. She had black hair that looked as it was tinted blue. She had chocolate brown eyes and and her wavy hair flew behing her. She was wearing a plain yellow shirt and light blue jeans.

"Kagome!" yelled Katsumi as she got up and hugged her friend.

"Katsumi!" yelled Kagome as she hugged her friend.

"I have news, Kagome. I'm going to a new school." said Katsumi.

"Me too!" said Kagome.

"Shikon Youkai High!" they said in unison.

They screeched happily and hugged each other.

"Katsumi I have great news too! Inuyasha asked me on our first date!" she screamed.

"Oh Kagome! I'm so happy for you! I told you it was only a matter of time!" said Katsumi hyperly.

"I know! You were right! We're going to the movies! But theres a problem." said Kagome.

"Whats wrong?" asked Katsumi.

"He asked me on a triple date! He hooked up miroku with songo. He wants me to hook up one of my friends with his brother." said Kagome as she laughed nervously.

"Sesshomaru?" asked Katsumi.

Kagome nodded as Katsumi started laughing madly.

"H-he wants someone to g-go out…with T-the I-Ice prince! Hahahahaha!" she laughed as she slammed her hand against the table. Her face turned red as she continued to laugh.

"Hey, isn't Sesshomaru your friend?" asked Kagome amused.

"Well yeah. Even though he refers to everyone as his 'aquaintence'. Anyway, he's in my class anyway. Noone frickin likes him and he says that he likes it that way." said Katsumi.

"I've always wondered why he only talks to you…" pondered Kagome as she suddenly smirked.

"You better not be thinking what your probably thinking." said Katsumi.

"He totally likes you." said Kagome quickly.

"He doesn't like me!" yelled Katsumi.

"Yeah….sure…." said Kagome with shifty eyes.

"Kag-"

Suddenly Katsumi got up in a flash, as someone poured a cup of soda in her seat.

"Naraku!" yelled Kagome and Katsumi.

"Somone called?" asked Naraku as he threw away the cup.

"What the hell do you want?" demanded Kagome. Kagome has never liked Naraku, not since the day they met. Her miko powers tell her to stay away. It was ironic when she discovered he was her best friends's half-brother.

"Nothing, you little miko-wannabe." sneered Naraku.

"Behave Naraku!" growled Katsumi.

"And who's going to make me?" teased Naraku.

"Me. I'll tell mom how you killed the mail man." threatened Katsumi.

"You killed a mail man?" asked Kagome shocked.

"He had it coming. I told him _not _to deliver my report card and what does he do? He deliveres my report card. He was asking for it." said Naraku.

"How could you?" asked a discusted Kagome.

"He's Naraku, remember?" asked Katsumi as she shoved Naraku out of the way.

"Whatever. Its time to go, kats." said Naraku as he left.

Katsumi rolled her crystal eyes. "Sorry Kagome I have to go. By the way, who are you going to hook up?" asked Katsumi.

Kagome smirked. "You and Sesshomaru!" she said as she ran away.

"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Katsumi.

**Later on that day**

Katsumi slammed the door shut behind her and hopped on her bed. She smiled as she took out all of her new clothes. She got off the bed and used her demon speed to put everything away in under three minutes.

"Okay now that that's done with, I have to call Sesshomaru. Kagome better not have said anything." she said menacingly.

She took out her cell phone and quickly found Sesshomaru's number in her phone book. She dialed his number and put the phone up to her ears.

"Hello?" came a males voice.

Katsumi sighed. "Hi Inuyasha. Is Sesshomaru there?" she asked.

She had a feeling Inuyasha was smiling and cringed. "I knew it! You _do _like him!" said Inuyasha triumphantly.

"No! I'm calling him to make sure he doesn't listen to Kagome!" yelled Katsumi.

"Yeah Sure you are." teased Inuyasha.

"Whatever you flea butt! Anyways, we wont be in the same class this year! I'm transferring to Shikon Youkai high." said Katsumi happily.

"So are we." said Inuyasha as if she was already sopposed to know.

"What?" she demanded.

"Here's Sesshomaru." said Inuaysha.

There was a short silence before a males serious voice came.

"Hello?" came his silvery voice.

"Sesshomaru?" asked Katsumi.

"Katsumi?" he asked as if he already knew.

"Sesshomaru, your transferring to Shikon Youkai high?" asked Katsumi urgently.

"Yes, my father believes it would be better for Inuyasha and I to transfer to a school with persons such as ourselves. I am assuming you are attending youself?" he asked.

Katsumi sighed. "Hai. And so is Naraku." she said sadly.

Silence

"Sesshomaru?" she asked.

"Why is Naraku transferring as well?" asked Sesshomaru.

Katsumi chucked as she recalled Sesshomaru's and Naraku's riverly. They hate each other to no end. Basically, all of Katsumi's friends hate Naraku. She only wished that his own friends acted the same towards her. They constantly tried to hit on her and would constantly hovor over her in lust.

Katsumi shivered as she continued. "Hai. You arent disappointed are you?" she teased.

"You should know as much, Katsumi." said Sesshomaru in his stoic voice.

Kaysumi rolled her eyes. "Sesshomaru, will you at least _try _to be more social in school? I mean, what if I'm not there to cheer you up?" asked Katsumi innocently.

She heard him chuckle lightly. "I can assure you. You will be there to accompany me in my classes." he said.

"How do you know?" asked Katsumi confused.

"What was it you needed to ask in the first place?" asked Sesshomaru, changing the subject.

"Oh yeah…Did Kagome call you today?" she asked urgently.

"No."

"What about Inuyasha?" asked Katsumi.

"He lives with me." said Sesshomaru slowly.

"Oh yeah. He didn't say anything about me going on the triple date with him and Kagome did he?" asked Katsumi as she clung to her cell phone.

"Yes."

"WHAT??? What did he say?" asked Katsumi franticly.

"He said Kagome was going to set you up with someone."

"Who the hell did she say?" demanded Katsumi.

"I don't know." he said in his serious tone.

WHAT!? Your Sesshomaru! The Ice prince! The smartest Taiyoukai known to…to…well…ME!!! How do you not know this simple fact?" asked Katsumi pleadingly.

"You are over reacting, Katsumi." he stated calmly.

"Over reacting?" demanded Katsumi. "For all I know, your brother could be setting me up with one of Naraku's friends!" screamed Katsumi.

Silence

"Sesshomaru?" asked Katsumi quietly.

"Katsumi, you are over reacting. I will see to it that my idiotic little brother doesn't set you up with anyone under your standerds." said Sesshomaru.

"And what exactly **is **my standerds? Hmm?" asked Katsumi sarcastically.

"You should go to sleep. Students have to register tomorrow, by the way." said Sesshomaru over the phone.

"Oh come on Sesshomaru! How do you know we'll be in the same class? Theres no guaranteeing it." said Katsumi.

Sesshomaru sighed. "You are being a nuisence at this point, Katsumi." Stated Katsumi.

"Oh fine then. See you in class." said Katsumi as she hung up. She rolled her eyes as she pluged in her phone to charge.

Suddenly a thought came to her. "What the hell am I going to wear tomorrow?" she screamed. She jumped off the couch as she dug threw her new clothes.

**The Next morning**

Katsumi woke up lazily and looked at the clock. She suddenly screamed as she read the time. 5:00!!!!

"NARAKU!!!!!" she screamed. Naraku ran into the room quickly. "What the hell happened to you?" he asked as he pointed to her hair with a smug look on her face.

Katsumi snarled. "You un set my alarm clock…" she snarled.

"Yeah…" he said as he smiled.

"You…you…HUMAN!!!!!!!" she yelled.

Naraku crossed his arms. "That…was harsh." he said.

"Well you sure act immature." she said smugly as she combed her monster of hair.

"You are immature. I just act Immature." said Narku as he tossed her a more stable brush.

"Thanks." she huffed. She finished combing her hair as she pushed him out. "Out. Your driving me to the registration for high school today." she said.

"Fine fine fine." he huffed as he left. Katsumi rolled her eyes as she felt how soft her hair was. "Fluffy hair." she cooed to herself as she pulled on her plain white shirt with her black jean pants. She also wore her black sneakers. After she dressed herself she ran downstairs. She saw Naraku grabbing his keys off the table.

"Naraku, where's mom and dad?" asked Katsumi.

"They left for the marathon about an hour ago." said Naraku. Today he wore a long slevved red shirt with a black and blue dragon climbing out of a hole in the heavens. He wore blue jeans and he had his hair in a high pony tail, like most male youkai do these days.

"Who runs a marathon at 4:00 in the afternoon? Especially in the summer." asked Katsumi.

"Mom." they said in unison.

"Lets go, mom left the address and it ends at 7:00 p.m so we have to hurry." said Naraku.

"You could have woken me up earlier." grumbled Katsumi.

"Nah." said Naraku.

Katsumi gave him the finger and then ran outside and hopped in his car.

**At the new High school, only a few blocks away. (go figure)**

"Wow. This is definatly new." said Naraku in shock.

"No duh." said Katsumi as she entered.

"This place is huge!" said Naraku.

"That's because its for middle schoolers _and _high schoolers." said a voice behind them. They both turned around quickly to see Inuyasha. He was wearing a dark red hoodie and baggy jeans with white sneakers.

"I'm going to go sign up. Catch up with your losers Katsumi." sneered Naraku. (at Inuyasha, not Katsumi.)

"Stop pushing your luck, retart." hissed Katsumi as Naraku left. Katsumi shook her head as she turned to Inuyasha.

"Hi Inuyasha. I heard about you and Kagome." teased Katsumi.

"Hey Kat." said Inuyasha as he blushed. "So you heard about the-"

"Triple date? Yeah. Kagome better not set me up with a loser or someone like that." threatened Katsumi.

"No worries Kat. I've been thinking of hooking you up with kouga." said Inuyasha.

"Is he the best you got?! He's a total womanizer!" yelled Katsumi.

"Fine. What about Daisuke?" asked Inuyasha.

"He's a slob." objected Katsumi.

"Fine. Then what about Hachiro?" asked Inuyasha.

"He didn't transfer to this school." stated Sesshomaru as he stepped up from behind Katsumi. He was wearing a white shirt with thin purple stripes that went downward. He wore blue jeans and white and red sneakers. He had his long silver hair down today. He had magenta stripes on both his cheeks and he had his blue half moon otop his forehead. His golden amber eyes gazed at Inuyasha, then at Katsumi.

Katsumi jumped a little. "How the heck did you cover up your scent?" she demanded.

"Its easy." he said calmly.

"You think everything is easy." snorted Inuyasha.

"That's just because you think everything is hard." stated Sesshomaru with calm eyes.

"Save the fighting for when school starts. By the way Inuyasha, wheres Kagome?" asked Katsumi.

"Right here.'' squealed Kagome as she ran in front of Inuyasha. She gave him a quick hug and then she gave Katsumi a hug. "Hi Sesshomaru." she said happily.

He stared at her for a second but then nodded. Katsumi rolled her eyes and then smiled. "I'm going to drag Sesshomaru over to the main office so we can sign up for our classes." said Katsumi.

"Okay. Me and Inuyasha are going to check out the rooms and see the teachers." said Kagome as she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and then pulled him into a classroom.

Katsumi rolled her eyes. "We all know what they are really going to be doing." she smirked.

"Hn." came Sesshomaru's reply.

"Okay Sesshomaru, do you know where the main office is?' she asked.

"Follow me." he said as he walked in front of her.

"Theres a word called 'please' you know." she called.

"Yes, this Sesshomaru is quite aware of the term." he said.

"Your rude." she huffed as she passed loads of other kids that are registering at the last minute.

"Sesshomaru, why are you registering at the last minute? Arent you the kind of youkai to get things done rather quickly?" mused Katsumi.

"This Sesshomaru knew you were going to be here at the last minute." said Sesshomaru.

"So?" she asked.

"Here's the main office." said Sesshomaru as he entered the room. Katsumi entered and smiled as she noticed that they were the only ones here.

"Okay good, no lines." said Katsumi rather pleased.

"Hello dears. How can I help you?" asked an elderly human woman with grayish blonde hair and glasses.

"Ummm…we're here to register for our classes. We're transferring here." said Katsumi as she approached the desk, Sesshomaru followed soundlessly.

"Alright, may I please have both of your names?' asked the old lady.

Katsumi pushed Sesshomaru in front of her. He sighed inaudibly in annoyance. "Sesshomaru Taisho." he stated then pushed Katsumi in front of him. She sighed loudly and smiled. "Katsumi Kyoko." she stated.

Sesshomaru leaned down and whispered, "I thought your last name was Hashimoto." he asked.

"That is Naraku's mom's last name. My dad's last name is kyoko. He said I can use his last name in school because he can understand if I wouldn't want to be related to a rebel like him." smirked Katsumi.

Sesshomaru nodded in agreement.

"Okay you two. Here is a list of classes. You are both to choose **only **two classes because you have eight classes in a school day. Three of those classes are Biology II, gym, advanced math, and advanced language arts. And the fourth period is your lunch period. So you may both sit down on those chairs and check off the classes you would wish to take. Then bring them back to me and I will tell you if there are still open places. Thank you very much." said the womand as she gestured to the chairs at the corner of the large room.

Katsumi and Sesshomaru took their papers and sat at the chairs they were told to go to.

"So Sesshomaru, which classes are you going to take?' asked Katsumi. "I'm taking AP language and AP Health class." said Katsumi.

Sesshomaru looked over the list once again and then at her. Katsumi smiled and giggled. "You don't know which to take do you." she laughed.

"No need to rub it in." he stated.

Katsumi smiled as she snatched his paper from his hand. "You can take the same classes as me." she smiled.

A small smile etched its way to his lips as he nodded. They both filled in their applications and handed the old woman their papers.

"Alright kiddies, stay right there as I check all your classes. I will also be telling you what homeroom, gym, Biology, math, and language arts classes." she said as she typed on her small computer.

After a while Katsumi got bored so she leaned on the wall next to the desk and put her elbows on the table.

"Alright kiddos! Here are your classes." said the woman cheerfully as she handed both of them a sheet of paper.

"This school also has houses. We are divided by house A, B, and C. You will both be placed in house A. And if I am correct, you will be transferring as sophmores, yes?" asked the woman.

Sesshomaru nodded as did Katsumi.

"Very well then, dears. You can be on your way." said the lady as Sesshomaru and Katsumi left the room. Katsumi nudged Sesshomaru as they left the room. "Sesshomaru, arent you sopposed to be a junior? Your 17." asked Katsumi.

"As I've told you many times before. I was held back in 7th grade because of the my massacre of all my teachers. I killed them all remember? So it was either send me to jail, which I would have escaped and killed the police enforcement, or hold me back a year. They chose to hold me back a year." he explained.

"Ah, yes. That was when had to transfer to my school in my class. And we've had the same classes ever since." said Katsumi.

"Except math and science in 8th and 9th grade." said Sesshomaru.

"Well, yeah. I bet you were very disappointed." teased Katsumi playfully.

"Shut it." he said.

Katsumi muffled her giggles with her sleeve. "This sure is a big school isn't it?" asked Katsumi.

"Yes, it is. Although there are far too many demons here for my liking." said Sesshomaru.

"Well this is a demon school." pointed out Katsumi.

"I am aware of that, its just that I was used to having weaker beings below me." said Sesshomaru as he opened a door for Katsumi.

"Thanks. But Sesshomaru, your still the strongest demon here. You're a male Inu-Taiyoukai for kami sake. I bet you could kill us all." mused Katsumi.

Sesshomaru smirked a little. "And you are a Kitsune-Taiyoukai female yourself. I believe we are the only high ranked demon in this facility." stated Sesshomaru.

"I would be a standerd Taiyoukai female if my dad hadn't have mated Naraku's mom. Now I'm a kitsune Taiyoukai. But Naraku is a half-breed." said Katsumi.

"I still don't comprehend how Naraku isn't a kitsune and I do not understand how he is a half-breed…such as Inuyasha." pondered Sesshomaru.

"I think I've told you already. Naraku's mom adopted Naraku when he was 11 years old. So Naraku was a half breed from the start. Then Naraku's adopted mom married my Dad after he left my mother-"

"If he left your mother, how did he get custody?" Asked Sesshomaru.

"They share custody. That's why I sometimes had to leave during vacations and such. _Anyway, _My dad and Naraku's adopted mom got maried and mated, making me a kitsune Taiyoukai. It couldn't affect Naraku because His mom had never mixed their blood when he was younger and its too late to do that now. But he didn't let that stop him from becoming a strong demon. He's the strongest half-breed I could have ever imagined having as a half-brother." explained Katsumi.

"It's a shame he cant put that strength in an effort to protect you from his lesser friends." stated Sesshomaru. The two continued walking until they reached the exit.

"True. But he doesn't like his friends near me ever. Not anymore anyway." she said the last part in a whisper.

"Why not?" asked Sesshomaru as he faced her.

For a while everything was silent. Suddenly Katsumi raised her head. "Umm…it was nothing. It happened a long time ago, no big deal. Well, see you in school tomorrow Sesshomaru." she said cheerily as she disappeared in an instant.

Sesshomaru pondered on what she had said for a moment. '_Not anymore anyway…it was nothing…happened a long time ago…no big deal…_'

Sesshomaru frowned as he came to a conclusion. Something or someone…had hurt Katsumi. And Naraku had allowed his blasted friends to come near her! What was the matter with him!

Sesshomaru growled as he made his way to his mansion.

**That night at Katsumi's room**

Katsumi layed on her bed as she clutched her pillow to her chest. She closed her eyes. '_Why did I have to bring that up? I am so stupid! Sesshomaru is going to think I'm weird! Its not fair! What I had said just popped into my head and out of my mouth! Oh! Maybe he didn't notice. Maybe he didn't wonder about it. He probably didn't even cath my words. Okay, okay I'm good. But…now I'm wondering…I'm wondering why Naraku wont let any of his friends around the house anymore. I mean, only one friend you know…did __**that **__but none of his other friends even thought of doing that. I just wish I knew what was going on inside Hachiro's head when he-'_

Just then Naraku burst into the room interrupting Katsumi from her thoughts. She glared at him. "What do you want Naraku." she asked, pissed off.

"I need looseleaf." he said.

"I don't have any. That what books are for. To **write **in." said Katsumi.

"I'm not a retart. I need paper for paper airplanes and if you knew anything, you'd know that." he said casually.

"Oh just use some computer paper and leave! Besides, computer paper makes sharper edges and is more stanble." pointed out Katsumi.

"…That's actually a good idea. By the way, where the hell are your jewel shards? I looked for them a while ago and they weren't anywhere in your room?' asked Naraku.

Katsumi smirked. "You'll never find them." she smirked as he shut the door.

Katsumi sighed as she covered herself with her blanket and fell aleep quickly.

"I hope Sesshomaru and I are in the same classes." she mumbled to herself afte he fell asleep.

**The next morning**

Katsumi stood in front of her full length mirror proudly. She turned around over and over again so she could see what she looked like again and again.

She had chosen a red tubetop with her favorite black leather jacket that stopped at her stomach. She wore dark blue skinny jeans with a red and black plaid belt. She wore her red and black plaid converses that said her name, just like all her other converses. And she wore a red and black plaid hat that she had seen French humans wear. She had liked the look and decided to try it. She liked how it contrasted with her snow white hair so she decided to keep the look.

She twisted her hat so the bill was slanted. She smiled brightly as she snagged her phone and went downstairs.

"Mom~ Dad~ Are you down here?" she called.

"Right here honey. I hope you'll like your new school." said their mother as she kissed Katsumi on the cheek.

"Especially since there are no humans in the school to distract you." pointed out their father. "I know hoe good humans may taste but you controlled yourself and that's great." he continued.

"Your telling me…and by the way, there are going to be humans in this school. Just not normal humans. Theres going to be miko's, preists, monks, demon slayers, and spiritual monks like those." said Katsumi as she flipped her back pack on.

"Oh honey, heres your bracelet." reminded her father as he tossed her her shikon bracelet. Katsumi slipped it on as she skipped outside. "Bye mom, dad! See you after school!" she called over her shoulder.

Once Katsumi locked the door behind her she saw Naraku's truck was gone.

"Damn…" she mumbled. "I guess I'm walking." she grumbled.


	2. first day of school

Katsumi started on her walk to her new school. There was no one outside yet so the streets were empty. Usually when she walked to her old school, there would be floods of humans flooding the streets and their vile scents would make her nose want to peel off.

Katsumi sighed. Suddenly a black Volvo sped passed her and caused her snow white hair to fly in her face. She growled as she bared her fangs. She heard the car pull over so she blew the hair from her face and flattened her hair on top of her head and fixed her hat.

She soon recognized the sleek black Volvo and crossed her arms.

"Sesshomaru!' she huffed.

Sesshomaru stepped out of the driver's seat of the car as Inuyasha jumped out of the passenger's seat.

Inuyasha was wearing a white hoodie with black baggy jeans with chains on them. He was wearing red Jordan's with red slashes on the sides. He had his hair down, as usual. He had his left doggy ear pierced with a small gold ring.

Sesshomaru wore a black button down shirt with a grey and red dragon swirling around the edges. He wore dark blue jeans and black converses. He made no attempt to cover up his markings any more so they stood out as usual. He had his long silver flowing hair down as always.

"Hey Katsumi! I know who your going on the date with! His name is Ichiro and-"

"I've told you before. Ichiro is a pig and-"

"What would you care Sesshomaru?" asked Inuyasha.

"I-"

"Well I care a lot thank you very much!" yelled Katsumi.

"Oh, Hi Katsumi, So about Ichiro…" said Inuyasha suggestively.

"The answer is no." stated Sesshomaru.

"That's up to Katsumi." said Inuyasha.

"Can you two just stop!" said Katsumi.

"Oh sorry about that Katsumi, I'm just needed someone to come on the triple date with me and the rest. We need one more pair and I know you wouldn't like to go with Sesshomaru…right?" said Inuyasha innocently.

"Just shut up flea butt." Said Katsumi as she smirked.

"Whatever. Do you need a ride?" asked Inuyasha.

"That would be great." said Katsumi.

Katsumi climbed into the back seat as Sesshomaru stepped on the gas.

"So Katsumi, who would you consider your perfect match?" asked Inuyasha.

"Oh shut up Inu. Not all of us can find our soul mate as quickly as you found Kagome." said Katsumi as she winked at him.

Inuyasha blushed as he crossed his arms. Sesshomaru glanced at Inuyasha and then at Katsumi.

Katsumi smiled at him. "Sesshomaru, what classes are you taking?" asked Katsumi.

"My homeroom is 1091." he said.

"Oh wow, what are the odds. Me too." said Katsuki sarcastically.

"Hm." he hummed.

"The school is right over there…and..Kagome's right there! See ya guys!" shouted Inuyasha. As soon as Sesshomaru pulled into the schools parking place, Inuyasha ran out to greet his girlfriend.

Katsumi rolled her eyes and smiled. "Well, lets get to our first class, which is-"

"Homeroom." interrupted Sesshomaru as he got out of the car. Before Katsumi could grab the handle, Sesshomaru had already opened the door for her.

"Arigato, Sesshomaru." she thanked him as she climbed out of his car. She looked over the incredibly large building and grinned.

"I hope I don't get lost." mused Katsumi.

"You wont." assured Sesshomaru. "Come on." he continued.

Katsumi followed Sesshomaru without a word, but thought he was lost.

"Uhh…Sesshomaru I have a feeling we're going the wrong way." said Katsumi. She realized how many demons and half demons that she was in the halls around her.

She saw kitsune, inu-youkai, dragon demons, and a lot of shape shifters. She was proud that her father had taught her how to tell a demon from another demon.

For example, a dragon demon had shinier skin than any other demons because of their skin like scales.

And shape shifters always had bland hair and tanish skin. Always. That's why they shape shift in the first place. They usually had light purple hair or dark blue hair without a shine. They also had a bitter lemonish scent that never left them, even as they transform.

And she had always known what an Inu-youkai looked and smelled and looked like. Mostly due to the fact that one of her best friends are inu-youaki and her other best friend is a inu-Taiyoukai.

"Ugh, Sesshomaru we are going to be late if we don't find our class." grumbled Katsumi.

"The class room is right up ahead." said Sesshomaru.

"And how exactly do you know, mister. I know Evverything?" said Katsumi sarcastically.

"I'm smart." he murmered as he stopped in front of a class. On the top of the door was a large metel door hanger that read "Room 1091 Mrs. Asami's class."

"Well I soppose Mrs. Asami is our new teacher." guessed Katsumi.

"Really?" asked Sesshomaru, but Katsumi knew he was sarcastic so she frowned.

"Yea really." smirked Katsumi.

The two entered the class room silently to see that it was empty. There was only a plump female lizard youkai sitting at her desk. She had greenish skin and she had red eyes. Her hair was a firey red hair with blue highlights. She was wearing a red buissness suit. She had to have been the fatest demon alive because it looked as if she wouldn't be able to get up off her rolling chair. She had her red hair in a high bun on top of her head and she had secretary glasses.

Katsumi gulped as Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at their…rather large teacher.

The woman glanced at them and smiled. She defied gravity as she leaped to her feet and walked over to greet them.

"Hello, I am Mrs. Asami. I am going to be your homeroom teacher. You have my class in the beginning and end of everyday. Today, you will be spending the first two periods here to fully understand the rules and regulations of this facility of knowledge. Now, since you are one of the first two students here I am going to allow you to each pick your own seats. Get yourself comfortable, hunnies." she chimed as she shook both of their hands.

She abruptly took a sniff at both of them. "You are an Inu-Taiyoukai, am I right?" she asked staring at Sesshomaru.

He nodded once and she smiled. "And you." she pointed at Katsumi. "You are a kitsune-Taiyoukai. Yes?' she asked.

Katsumi nodded confused and Mrs. Asami clapped her hands. "What a pleasure it is to have such powerful demons in my classroom." she chimed as she sat back into her incredibly strong seat.

Katsumi shrugged as she looked at Sesshomaru. He shook his head in confusion as he went to sit at the back of the classroom.

Katsumi watched him go. When he got there he lifted a hand and gestured for her to come.

Katsumi walked over there slowly with a raised eyebrow. He gestured for her to sit next to him and Katsumi smirked.

"You are so kind, Sesshomaru." she said Sarcastically.

"Yes, I am." he smirked.

"I was being sarcastic." stated Katsumi as she sat down next to him.

"So was I." he said.

Their desks were relatively larger than the human desks from her high school before. She sopposed everything here was made for demons especially. Katsumi took off her back pack and put it on her desk. She took out her schedule. '_I wonder if Sesshomaru has the same classes as me…' _pondered Kasumi.

**Monday schedule**

**Homeroom**

**1****st**** Period- Biology II **

**2****nd**** Period-AP Math **

**3****rd**** Period- Health class**

**4****th**** Period- Gym **

**5****th**** Period- Lunch**

**6****th**** Period- Advanced History**

**7****th**** Period- Advanced science**

**8****th**** Period- AP Language**

**Homeroom **

"Sesshomaru." whispered Katsumi.

"Hm?" he asked as he turned to her.

"What are your classes?" she asked.

He handed her a piece of paper with his list of classes for Monday on it.

And sure enough, it was exactly like hers. She sighed in confusuion as she handed the paper back to him.

"How are you in all my classes?" she asked.

"I'm just lucky." he stated.

"Apperantly-wait what?" she asked him.

Just then kouga walked into the classroom. Kouga is a wolf demon who proclaimes Kagome as 'his woman' but has been known to get a little touchy touchy with Katsumi as well, much to her dislike. He had pointed ears and he had a brown wolf's tail and he had hollow blue eyes. He was wearing a light blue shirt with black jeans with gold chains as a belt. He had his jet black hair in a pony tail, as he always had it.

Apon seeing Katsumi he grinned exidedly. He bound over and sat next to her in a flash.

"Hey Katsumi, how's it going? Do you have a boyfriend yet? No? That's good because I'd rip his head off if he ever touched you because you're my woman!" he declared quickly.

Sesshomaru glared at Kouga and his left eye was twitching.

Katsumi put her head on the desk and put her arms over her head in exasperation. "See Sesshomaru! Your scaring my babe!" scolded Kouga as he swung his arms over her shoulders and under her arm.

Sesshomaru was about to snarl, but Katsumi jerked her head up suddenly. She pulled up so quickly it slammed the metel shelf that was right behind her. There was a loud thump right after that which caught Sesshomaru's attention.

Katsumi winced and whimpered as she pulled her hands to the back of her head.

"Babe!" yelled Kouga as he cradled her head to his chest.

This put Sesshomaru over the edge. He got up and got a hold of Kougas shirt, then he threw him across three desks.

"AHHH!!!" yelled Kouga as he hit the window, almost breaking it.

"Mister. Taisho!" yelled Mrs. Asami as she defied gravity once more and ran over to kouga.

Sesshomaru snarled until he remembered Katsumi, who was still holding the back of her head. It looked as if it was bruised. Possibly, but demons have hard heads so it shouldn't be that bad.

Sesshomaru knelt down and cradled the back of her head with his hand. He felt for a bruise and confirmed its location when she winced.

"How bad does it hurt?" he asked.

"More than it should." she grumbled.

Sesshomaru looked at her and then at the shelf. He glared at it as he saw what had bruised her. It was a sutra!

"What is a sutra doing in a demon school!" he demanded.

Mrs. Asumi jerked her head up. "A sutra?" she questioned. Sesshomaru reached to grab it but Kasumi yelped and held his arm in place.

"Its still activated!" she said. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

Mrs. Asumi bounded over and stood in front of the sutra. "This sutra is still in power. Odd… Who in their right minds would place a sutra right behind a students…head…Oh no. He's back…" she groaned.

"Who?" asked Kasumi as she sat up in her desk, her hand holding her head and Sesshomaru holding her hand to her head.

"His name is Ichiro and he is a nasty prankster." she grumbled. "Please stay away from him. He is very dangerous." she said.

"How do you know him?" asked Sesshomaru.

"He's my nephew…" she growled as she went to sit at her desk.

"How ironic." mumbled Kasumi.

"How is your head, missy?" asked Mrs. Asumi.

"I'm fine." she said as she glared at Kouga. He just smiled nervously as he got to his feet.

"Sorry about that Kasumi. I forgot about Hachiro-"

"Quiet!" she snapped.

He raised an eyebrow but then noticed Sesshomaru was there. "Oh..sorry." he said smiling.

Then students started piling in bunch by bunch. There was one who caught Katsumi's eye rather quickly, actually.

He was a kitsune. He was tall and he looked kind of strong, actually. He had silver hair that was let down. He had pale skin with startling golden eyes. He had pointed fox ears, which meant he was a different species of fox than her, and he had a silver tail that didn't touch the floor. He was wearing a baggy white shirt with grayish green jeans. He had white sneakers and he had a very elegant face.

'_He's sooooo hott! Oh kami he's cute. Although he kind of…reminds me of…Sesshomaru?' _she pondered.

She didn't realize she was staring, so he caught her eye as the teacher was talking to him and some other students. He looked at her and smirked. Kasumi's eyes widened as she looked out the window quickly. She kind of blushed as she silently wished he hadn't noticed her.

Sesshomaru glanced at her and recognized her aura's different scent. She was nervouse. But why?

Suddenly a male fox came over to her and sat right in front of her. He turned his bosy so that he was fully facing her, both his legs on either side of the chair backwards. He put his hands on the top of the chair and smirked.

"Hey." he said cooly.

Katsumi looked at him and blushed again. "Hi." she said simply.

He chuckled under his breath. "Whats your name?" he asked cooly, again.

"Katsumi." she replied. "Yours?" she asked.

"Youko Kurama." he answered with a toothy(or fangy) grin. **(A/N: Okay just to let you guys know, youko and kurama are going to be brothers in this fanfic. So kurama is going to be a kitsune in a human form. So he's like a red kitsune. So just letting you know, youko and kurama are separate demons. Thnx.)**

"Katsumi's a pretty name for a pretty Taiyoukai." he commented.

Katsumi blushed. She wriggled in her seat. "Thanks." she said. She smiled. "So what classes are you taking?" she asked.

" AP Biology, AP Math, Health class, Gym , Lunch, Advanced History, Advanced science, and AP Language" he answered.

"How do you have the same classes as me?" asked Katsumi.

Youko grinned. "Great minds think alike?" he guessed.

Katsumi opened her mouth to say something but the teacher interrupted her.

"Alright class, listen up!" she shoued happily. Katsumi noticed that the classroom was now filled. She tried to concentrate on the teacher but everyone's different scents kept getting in the way.

There was hanyou's, full blodded demons, only a few kitsune, three monks(not including miroku. Where was he anyways?) and there was two miko's. There weren't any other Taiyoukai's beside her and Sesshomaru.

Katsumi turned to Sesshomaru to see if he was paying attention. And sure enough, he was. Katsumi pouted and tried to concentrate.

'_Eww! Someone's horny!' _grimiced Katsumi as she looked for the horny teenager. She glared as she finally confirmed it as kouga. He was wriggling in his seat uncomfortably at the time. '_Who else would it be?' _she thought sarcastically.

"Okay now class, I have been told to inform you on all our rules in this school." said Mrs. Asumi. "Rule number one, we do not allow gum chewing in the halls. Anytime at all in the halls. In the classrooms it is permited. Rule number two, we know how you Taiyoukai like to eat animals such as rabbits and deers and such. But that is not permitted here due to diseases in the animals. We ask you to try and place yourselves in a human food diet. By the way, the their rare steaks arent so bad." said Mrs. Asumi.

"Any questions so far?" she asked. Noone said anything so she continued.

"Rule three, there is to be no bullying human beings inside or outside the property. Any violence amungs demons and humans, you will be sent to the principals office immediately." she said.

"Any questions?" she asked. Youko raised his hand.

"Yes, mister. Kurama?" she asked.

"So demons cant bully humans. And humans cant bully demons…or half demons right?" he asked.

"Correct." she said.

"Then can demons bully amongst their own kind? Like, demon bullying demon?" he asked. "And half demons too." he added.

Mrs. Asumi sighed. "I was hoping noone would bring that up. But no, we can not help if a demon wishes to bully or harm a bully. The most we can do is separate the two." she sighed.

"Okay. Just asking." smirked Youko.

The teacher sighed and smiled. "Okay. Rule number four. Now here's a biggy. I know how all your horemones are going crazy for the oposite sex, but this is just a notice to control your body . Now, those of you that will be taking health class the first marking period will be completely about sex ed." she said.

The entire class groaned and Katsumi sighed in annoyance. Youko turned around and smirked at her. "You can be my partner." he said smoothly as he winked then turned back around.

Katsumi blushed and Sesshomaru sensed discomfort in her aura. He had heard what youko had said and he nearly snapped his pencil in half in anger. He gritted his teeth as he balled his hands into fists when-

CRACK!

There went his pencil. Katsumi looked over at him and sighed. "You should be more careful, Sesshomaru."

Y-"

"Rule number five. No talking! Mr. Taisho, Miss. Kyoko. I suggest you two settle down and be silent or I'll have to remove one of you two the front of the class. And it seems as if you two are quite comfortable with each other." she said the last part quietly but loud enough to hear. Some kids chuckled and some whispered things to their partner.

Katsumi crossed her arms in embarrassment while Sesshomaru stood still, as he usually did all the time.

"Goman, Mrs. Asumi." she mumbled.

"Gomen." said Sesshomaru.

"Hai." she replied.

Mrs. Asumi then began listing rules on the white chart paper. "Please copy down these rules and study them." she said as she began writing away. A few students id as they were told, but most started getting used to the people around them.

Youko was one of those people. He turned around in a flash and leaned into her desk. "So, you're a kitsune too, huh?" he asked.

"Hai. But I'm a Taiyoukai as well." she said.

"So basically, you could kick my ass, huh?" he asked.

"I can kick anyones ass wether I'm a Taiyoukai or not." she said defiantly.

"You know, my friend Yusuke would really like you. He's prone to getting into fights. You?" he asked.

"Well…_someone _tends to keep me out of them." she said, she was talking about Sesshomaru. When she was about to kill someone he would drag her home.

"Really? Why?" he asked.

"You know, your kinda nosey." she huffed.

"I have to know all about my future mate, right?" he purred.

"W-What???" she asked, hissed.

Youko grinned. "You heard me." he said.

"Great! Just what I need. Another Kouga!" she said as she leaned back into her desk.

"I don't know who kouga is, but he's smart for pursuing you." he said.

"Then you better leave me alone." she hissed.

"Who's going to make me?" he asked with a purr. Then next thing he knew he was grabbed by his ears and shoved into his seat. He was face to face with Sesshomaru.

"You leave her alone, or you're going to have to mess with me. And you will not come out of that alive." he hissed. He sat back into his seat with a smirk.

"Well that was rude." youko mumbled as he turned around.

Katsumi smiled in delight. She scooted her desk closer to his own.

"Arigato Sesshomaru. I can tell he is going to be a pain." she smiled at him. He looked at her and nodded.

"Sesshomaru, may I ask you something?" asked Katsumi.

"Hn."

"Were you jelouse?" she asked.

Silence

"Eh…sorry I asked." she said quietly.

"You could say I was." he said.

"What?" she asked.

"You could say I was a little jelouse. Its not an issue." he said.

"Hai, Sesshomaru." she smiled as she started copying down the rules.

Sesshomaru sighed as he looked over the class room.

Miko, miko, monk, monk, monk, neko, neko (cat), dragon, Ookami(wolf) ,Ookami(wolf) , Kitsune(fox), kitsune(wolf), hybrid(forbidden child), fire bird, and there were a few that confused him. He was in no mood to be confused with different sense. He would just have Katsumi's trained aura sense them out.

Mrs. Asumi finished copying down all the rules and turned around. "Alright, is everyone done?" she asked.

She heard multiple 'yes' and only a few 'no's so she guessed everyone was done.

"For the remaining time I am allowing you to get used to know everyone in your class. This is whats going to happen. I am going to call your name randomly. Then you will state your name, a single hobby, and something about yourself. Alright, class?" she asked.

The whole class agreed. "Alright. First up, you." she said pointing to a red head ningen.

Katsumi blinked at him. He looked like a normal ningen male. He had rose red hair that looked very graceful. He had large jade green eyes. He was wearing a dark violet high collored shirt and matching jeans and white sneakers. Although there was a demonic arura that gave off a kitsune arua and a kitsune scent.

"But he doesn't look like a kitsune." she mumbled under her breath. The red head spoke up.

"Suichi Minimoto, but I prefer to be called kurama. I like to take care of nature as a hobby. And as for something about myself, I don't really know what to say." he said politly.

"That's quiet alright, dear. That was wonderful." she said happily. "Alright, you." she said gesturing to a boy with jet black hair that looked as if it was jelled back. He had brown eyes and he looked very boyish. He was wearing a gret shirt and plain jeans.

"My names Yusuke. A hobby is kick boxing. For something about myself, I uhh…er…I won tornaments?" he said. "Kick boxing tornaments." he added quickly.

"Very good, Yusuke." said the teacher. "Alright, you." she said pointing at youko.

"Youko Kurama. For a hobby, I usually spend my at the park. I like to listen to music as I walk." he said quickly.

"Well done." Said the teacher. "Mr. Taisho." she said.

"Sesshomaru Taisho. My hobby is reading novels and I spend time typing." he stated quickly.

"Lovely." said the teacher. "Miss. Kyoko." she said.

Katsumi nodded. "Katsumi Kyoko. I write stories as a hobby and I prefer to listen to my ipod when I can." she said a bit shyly. _'Curse my shyness!' _she yelled at herself.

"Very good." she said. "Alright, you." she said gesturing to a short boy who's hair defied gravity by sticking upwards. It was black but tinted blue in the light. He was wearing a long black cloak. He had crimson red eyes and his eyes were unusually shapened.

"The name is Hei. My hobbies and interest are of nobody's concern." he stated while looking out the window.

"Umm….Okay?" said Mrs. Asumi. "You there." she said pointing to kouga.

"Kouga Takashi.** (A/N: I don't know his last name so I guessed.) **My hobby is jogging or running and about myself, uh…I like girls?" he giessed.

"Lovely." said the teacher. "How about you." she said pointing to a red head Ookami demon. She had pig tails with pale blue eyes. She was wearing a white summers dress and white flip flops.

"Ayame Nashita. **(Idk her last name either…(sweat drop.)) **As a hobby I like to draw and About myself I usually draw landscapes." she said happily.

"Perfect." said the teacher. She was about to call another student but the bell rang. "Second period is over already? My lord, this class sure does make time fly. Alright, go to your next classes. See you at the end of school." she said as everyone ran out of the room. Hei, kurama, Yusuke and youko were the first to leave.

"Something tells me to be aware of those three." said Katsumi as she stood up along with Sesshomaru.

"Yes, the hybrid is odd and something is not right about that fire bird youkai. But I sense nothing wrong with the red kitsune. I don't like the silver one." said Sesshomaru.

"Of course you don't. You don't like anyone at all." said Katsumi as she walked by Sesshomaru's side.

"I don't need to associate with scum." said Sesshomaru.

"Oh, and what does that make me?" demanded Katsumi.

"You do not apply." he stated.

"Why not?" asked Katsumi.

"Your not as self centered or as selfish as these pathetic escuse for demons." he stated.

"Arigato." said Katsumi.

"We have Health class next. Its third period." said Sesshomaru.

"But didn't the teacher say it was going to be about Sex ed?" asked Katsumi.

"Hai."

"Damn."

"Hn."

"Why do we have to learn about that? I mean, most demons know what sex is already. Hell, demons have sex before humans can in the first place." said Katsumi.

"The class must be for the humans then." said Sesshomaru.

"Why make everyone else suffer?" asked Katsumi.

"I am not the board of education, Katsumi." he stated.

"Goman." she said. "I hope youko doesn't ask to be my partner." growled Katsumi.

Sesshomaru glared at nothing at particular. "Hey, have you ever had health class before?" she asked.

"No."

"Do you think we will need partners?" she asked.

"I don't think so. Why would you need partners? Its not as if we have sex with them." he said. He noticed that came out wrong when Katsumi started laughing.

"Ah, Sesshomaru. You have your moments." she sighed. She smiled. "If we need partners, can I be your partner?" she asked.

"Hai."

"Arigato, Sesshomaru." she smiled.

They entered a classroom without realizing it. "Is this our class?" asked Katsumi.

"Hai. Follow me." he said as he started walking to the back of the classroom, where two seats were available. He sat down and Katsumi sat right next to him. Just then Inuyasha, Kagome, miroku, and songo walked in. They all saw Katsumi at the same time and ran towards her.

"Big news!" squealed Songo. She had long brown clean cut hair with brown eyes. She was wearing a black and hot pink halter top with an under shirt. She had on a pair of black jeans with black sneakers. Her face looked as cheery as ever.

"In homeroom, our teacher lets us do whatever we want!" said Miroku. He had short brown hair with brown eyes. He had a purple shirt on with faded jeans with chains. He was wearing brown nike's shoes with straps on the heels and the soles were purple.

"Yeah and Miroku and songo are both in our classes!" said Kagome.

"Too bad your stuck mith my ass hole of a brother." snorted Inuyasha.

"Watch it Hanyou." warned Sesshomaru.

"Why-"

"No fighting! At least we all have one class together." said Kagome happily. She was wearing a red shirt with black cargo jeans and white sneakers. She had her hair in a pony tail.

"Yeah…great." sighed Sesshomaru.

"Gosh Sesshomaru. You don't have to act like you hate us." snorted Songo.

"Who the hell is acting?" he asked, simply.

"Why I never!" she huffed as she stomped to the first row. Miroku shrugged and followed.

"I think that was harsh." said Inuyasha.

"Why the heck do you hate everyone?" demanded Kagome.

"Why the heck do you 'like' everyone?" sesshomaru mocked.

"Shut up! Maybe I'm just a good person!" yelled Kagome.

"You better not be teaching Katsumi to be an asshole like you!" said Inuyasha as he crossed his arms.

"She may do what she pleases." he said.

"Your so lucky she pitys you enough to talk to you." said Kagome as she glared at Sesshomaru.

"I don't **need **her to be my friend. She could do whatever the fuck she wants! I wouldn't care!" yelled Sesshomaru as he slammed his fists to the table.

Kagome and Inuyasha gasped then looked at Katsumi. She stared blankly at Sesshomaru for a moment before furrowing her eyebrows.

"If that's how you feel, then you wouldn't mind me leaving." she said quietly as she got up and walked to the front of the room.

Sesshomaru snorted and layed back in his seat, acting as if didn't care.

Kagome went after Katsumi right after that. "You really **are **a jerk." he said coldly before leaving Sesshomaru to his thoughts. He stayed there and waited for class to start just so that it could end soon enough for him to apologize-

'_Apologize? Since when do I apologize?! When did I start caring about whether or not that bitch cares about me or not!? Why should I care?' _he pondered as he waited In his seat quietly.

"Are you okay, Kats?" asked Songo.

"Yea I'm fine. I mean, why would I care if he cares right? I mean, its not like he **could **give a fuck about me right? She asked.

"Its not that, Kats. Its just that Kagome made him upset." said Miroku.

"Yeah It was kind of my fault. I didn't know he had a temper." said Kagome modestly.

"Where have you been since 7th grade?" asked Songo sarcastically.

"Hehehe…" she laughed nervously.

Katsumi rolled her eyes and laughed. "You guys, do you think that Sesshomaru is a good friend?" she asked. "To me, I mean." she added quickly, noticing the stares.

"Yeah I guess so." said Kagome.

"He hasn't killed you." stated Songo.

"And remember when you accidentally pushed him? He let you live!" said Miroku.

"I did say 'gomen'." said Katsumi.

"So? He would have slashed your throat if he didn't like your company." snorted Inuyasha.

Katsumi rolled her eyes. "Well he shouldn't have said it like that." she grumbled as she rested her head on her hands that were flat on the desk.

"I'm sleepy." she mumbled.

"How are you sleepy? Can't demons like, go without sleep for months?" asked Miroku.

"Yea, we can. But I just got really sleepy all of a sudden." she mumbled.

Their teacher walked in and smiled at everyone. "Hello class, my name is Mr. Kim. I am going to be your health teacher and we are going to just talk about a mini lesson that I am planning about sex ed." he said.

He was a ningen teacher which made the students feel superior for a moment. Until they felt his holy power. He must have been a preist. He had light brown hair that was held up in a short pony tail. He was wearing a formal robe that was purple, silver. And gold with green pieces of cloth around the sleeves.

"Don't worry kids, its not that bad. I can assure that." he said.

"Alright." he started. "I was planning on doing a sex ed lesson on reasons why it is not right for kids your ages to have sex at an early age." he said. A hand shot up. It was that ayame girl from before.

"But Mr. Kim, it is different for demons, isn't it? Arent demons sopposed to mate at an early age?" she asked innocently.

"Actually, we will be discussing a few mating ceramonies for demons and contrast them with ningen mating ceremonies.

"Pftt. All they do is have sex, make a baby, die and that it." snorted Yusuke.

"Whats your name, sir?" asked Mr. Kim.

"Yusuke." he answered.

"I'll have you know it is far more intelectual than that and more emotional than just having sex." he scolded.

Mr. Kim continued talking but Katsumi wasn't listening. She kept her eyes on the chalk board and stared at it for about 45 minutes. By then, the bell rang. Someone poked her shoulder and she turned around. It was youko again.

"What do you want youko." she demanded.

"Hey, hey, hey. No need for the rude attitude, foxy." he smirked.

"Sorry, I just-"

"Yeah I know, you got into an odd conversation with the ice prince over there." he finished.

"How did you know his nick name?" she asked as she got up.

"Oi, Katsumi. Who's the fox?" asked Inuyasha as he got in between them.

"The name is youko. Whats your name hanyou?" asked Youko.

"Hey Fox don't call me that!" yelled Inuyasha.

"I can call you whatever I want, hanyou." smirked Youko.

"You better leave him alone!" yelled Kagome as she glared at Youko.

"Shut it, bitch." said Youko.

Inuyasha made a move to punch him but Katsumi had held his hand down, "I'll take care of him." she said calmly.

"What are you going to do?" he growled.

"Naraku." she said.

"Who's Naraku?" asked Youko.

Inuyasha smirked. "Have fun, basterd." he snarled as he held Kagome's hand out of the classroom. Katsumi looked behind her and frowned when she saw that Sesshomaru wasn't there. _'I guess he doesn't really care what I do. He really doesn't care…' _she thought sadly. '_Tch. Friends? Nah. I was just a worthless aquaintence that probably just amused him when he wanted someone to remind him that he was still alive! Wait…that doesn't make any sense. Uuughh. Life is getting crappier by the minute!' _whined Katsumi in her head. She hadn't noticed that she was already headed to her next class which was… Gym. Well that wasn't so bad. Too bad youko wouldn't make it.

Katsumi looked at youko who was walking next to her with his hands in his pockets. He looked at her and smirked. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"I want you to meet my borther." said Katsumi happily.

Youko pailed. "You have a brother?" he asked.

"Yep."

"Is he big?"

"Nope."

"Scary?"

"Not to me." she said.

"Protective?"

"Not really."

"Would he be okay with you as my girlfriend?" he asked, carefully.

"I'm introducing you as my boyfriend." she said happily. She went through the door which led to the junior's wing of the school.

"How do you know where the juniors are?" asked youko as he paled a little bit.

I texted Naraku earlier in the morning asking him for directions. I told him _all _about you." she purred.

Youko grinned slightly. "Hmm. Something seems fishy." he said. Katsumi walked up to a group of older students who were all demons, except for a hanyou that seemed to be stronger than all the demons put together!

"Ooooh Naraku!" called Katsumi.

Out from the large group came the hanyou. Naraku was wearing a white muscle T shirt with baggy jeans with chains. He was wearing white sneakers and his blue base ball cap was turned backwards.

"So this is the fox, youko, huh?" he smirked as he sized him up.

Youko was not pleased with the fact he had been tricked. He tried to match Naraku's intimidating size but failed.

"Hey guys, lets show this man whore what we do to my sisters _boyfriend, _eh?" he asked. Katsumi left after that. All she heard was dark chuckling and a loud scream before she made her way to her class.

'_Ha! I don't need Sesshomaru to get jerks off my back! I can always just use Naraku! Muahahahaha!' _she thought darkly as she entered the gym room. It was kind of hard to miss, what with the large glowing sign that says'gym' in about six different languadges.

Katsumi entered the classroom and was surprised to see boys and girls already playing free sports. '_Arent boys and girls sopposed to be separated?' _she asked herself as she made her way to songo and Inuyasha.

"Hey Katsumi. Kagome's not in this class with me…" said Inuyasha sadly.

"Aww! You guys are so love struck!" squealed Katsumi.

"Yeah they really are. But Miroku is here but he's over there talking to that kurama guy." said Songo pointing over to the waiting side of the large gym.

"Well see ya girlies, I'm going to go see whats new with the monk." said Inuyasha as he left.

Songo rolled her eyes and so did Katsumi. "Boys can be so simple-minded." they said in unison.

"Wanna jump rope?" asked songo.

"Sure." agreed Katsumi.

The two went over to an open closet and dug out a purple and blue jump rope that was their size.

They started jump roping and counted each others jumps.

"Sesshomaru is watching." Giggled Songo.

Katsumi carefully continued jumping but looked over her shoulder. Indeed, the Taiyoukai was watching her. He was leaning against the brick wall that surrounded the whole outdoor school ground. There was a fence surrounding the 2 ½ acre area.

It was sunny out so it was getting in Katsumi and songo's eyes. Sesshomaru was staring at her with half lidded eyes and his arms were crossed with his body facing foreward and his head tilted slightly to the left letting him look at her.

Katsumi huffed and faced foreward. "Ya' know I thought he actually cared about me. Not in a loving kind of way, but a friendlier kind of way. I thought we were friends after all. But he doesn't care what I do? What does that even mean? Like, if I jumped off a bridge he would just continue to sip at his soda?" asked Katsumi.

"I don't think Sesshomaru drinks any soda. He seems more of a water kind of guy." said Songo.

"I saw him drinking grape juice once." said Katsumi.

"Big deal. That still isn't soda." said Songo.

"Why are we talking about wether or not he drinks soda or not?" asked Katsumi.

"I don't know but you jumped rope past 1,000 and I couldn't keep count anymore." said Songo as she stopped hopping.

Katsumi stopped as well, not even breaking a sweat. "Sorry. Wanna run?" she asked gesturing to the running track.

"Sure." said Songo.

They walked over to the running track. It went in circles from one end of the outdoor gym, to the other side.

"This is the biggest running track I've ever seen." said Songo as she started running at a steady pace.

"I've seen bigger." stated Katsumi as she easily matched songo's speed.

"Where have you seen a bigger race track?" asked Songo, as she tried to catch up with Katsumi's faster speed.

"Sesshomaru and I once had a social studies project in social studies. I've only been to his house once, but I spent the whole day there. He has this huge gym that my mother would instantly fall in love with." chuckled Katsumi. "So I raced him on the track. It was about 4 acres long. I was pretty happy when I won, but it was only by a split second. Literally." said Katsumi.

"Wow. So he works out?" songo asked as she started panting. Katsumi, who hasn't breaken any sweats yet, nodded.

"I think he does. Either that or his father." said Katsumi.

"What about his mom?" asked Songo.

"You should know that Sesshomaru's father left his mother for a human. So, he lives with her now and her name is Izayoi**. **She's an okay person, but Sesshomaru hates her. Wait! Sorry songo but I swore not to say anything else." said Katsumi.

"Its…okay…Katsumi….gah…" panted Songo as she was forced to stop and hoist herself up by her arms.

"Oh! Songo are you okay? I should have been paying attention" said Katsumi as she ran back over to Songo. Miroku soon came over with a worried look.

"Songo are you okay?" she asked frantically.

"I'm…fine." she said as Kurama had just givin her a bottle of water.

"Thanks." she said as she stood upright.

"Its no problem." he said politely.

"Your name is kurama, right?" asked Katsumi.

"Hai. And you are Katsumi, yes?" he asked.

"Hai. Nice to really meet you." said Katsumi happily.

"Same to you." he said with a smile.

Katsumi huffed. "Your friends with youko, huh?" she asked.

Kurama frowned, but then smiled politly. "Yes, we've known each other for quiet some time now. Has he done anything to upset you?" he asked.

"mmm…kind of. But my big brother took care of him, his name is Naraku." smiled Katsumi. Katsumi was full aware of Sesshomaru's aura growing stronger. She peered at him from the corner of her eye to see if he was approaching, which he wouldn't do anyway, but saw he was still leaning on the wall watching her.

'_Why is he stretching his aura? Is he trying to feel what I was feeling through my aura? What a sneaky little-'_

"What are you staring at, girl?" asked Yusuke as he waved him hand in front of Katsumi's face.

She growled and caught his hand, then let it fall to his side. "Nothing. Your names Yusuke, right?" asked Katsumi.

"Yeah. And your Katsumi, right? Your brother's the strongest demon in school, right?" he asked.

"Hai. But he's a hanyou." she said.

"He's still strong. Hey, have you two ever heard of the spirit det-"

"What my friend is trying to say is that he thinks it is an honor to meet you. Now, we have to go." said Kurama hastily as he dragged Yusuke away.

"How strange." murmered Songo and Katsumi in unison.

Katsumi started running again and songo followed, fully aware that Sesshomaru was still watching.

"Oi, Katsumi." whispered Songo. "It seems as though Sesshomaru is shooting fire at my head. He must be glaring at me." said Songo. "But what did I do?" she asked.

Katsumi stopped slowly, allowing songo to catch up. "He probably wants you to leave." she said.

"Leave?" asked Songo.

"Hai. He probably wants to talk to me." snorted Katsumi.

"About?" asked Songo.

Katsumi smiled. "I knew he would play this game. He's lucky I never want to win. I think he's debating if he wanst to apologize or not, but I know his pride is far to much a price to apologize. So, I'm just going to say that I forgive him." smirked Katsumi.

"At least we know who the more adult person is." murmered songo.

"You could say taht agagain." said Katsumi. She quickly used her demon speed and appeared in front of Sesshomaru in a few seconds.

He star Hed at her and a small smirk etched its way across his lips.

"Yes, ?" he asked, innocently.

"I think you know, Mr. Taisho." she smirked hersself.

"Hn. Lets just get this over with." he grumbled as he uncrossed his arms and looked at her.

"I'm _waiting." _teased Katsumi as her ears twitched with anticipation.

Sesshomaru sighed. "_I _am so incredibly sorry for disrupting your unapproving feelings that I _said _I don't give a fuck about what you do." he stated.

"And _do _you care about what I do?" asked Katsumi.

"…Yes." he said as he crossed his arms.

"Good puppy!" she said happily.

Sesshomaru growled. "How many times have I _warned _you about that nickname?" he growled disapprovingly.

Katsumi smirked. "Should I have been counting?" she asked.

"I wonder why I approve of your company." he growled.

"I wonder why **I **approve of **your **company." she winked.

Sesshomaru snarled. "I don't need your company." he growled.

"Fine." huffed Katsumi as she turned to walk away.

Sesshomaru grabbed her wrists and jerked her around to face him.

"Yes, Sesshomaru?" asked Katsumi playfully.

"I..am…**sorry.**" he said through gritted teeth.

"You'll break your teeth that way." said Katsumi with a bright smile.

Then Youko berged in front of them and pushed Katsumi away from Sesshomaru. He blocked him from her and smirked, facing her.

"I hope you know that what your big brother did back there was ENTIRLY out of line. But THAT'S not getting in the way of getting what I want. So watch your ass, baby." he smirked and was gone in a flash.

Katsumi gulped as Sesshomaru approached her.

"What did you do?" he asked, eyeing her strangly.

"Naraku." she breathed.

"Hn."

"What do you think he ment by 'getting what he wants'?" asked Katsumi as she frowned.

Sesshomaru sighed and whispered something into her face. She nearly shrieked as her face turned as red as a tomatoe.

"W-what a pervert!" she yelled.

"I can kill him for you." said Sesshomaru thoughtfully.

"I cant have you kill anyone for me. Not again anyway." she murmered the last part.

"Yes, I remember that dragon who groped you. What a murder that was…" he said quietly.

"You and your phycotic ways." mumbled Katsumi under her breath.

"Hn." said Sesshomaru.

"Class is ending." said Katsumi.

"Hn. We have-"

"Lunch." finished Katsumi.

"There was no need for you to cut in." smirked Sesshomaru as he followed her to the door.

"There was no need for you to start the sentence," teased Katsumi.

"If I didn't say what we had next, you'd be on your way to homeroom." smirked Sesshomaru.

"That only happened once! Hold that against me, why don't you!?" yelled Katsumi as she jerked her hands up in axasperation.

"I intend to." said Sesshomaru.

"I was sarcastic." grumbled Katsumi.

"I wasn't." said Sesshomaru.

"You can be so mean sometimes, ya' know?" asked Katsumi.

Soon enough they entered a huge room that was almost as big as the gym. There were tables organized neatly everywhere to the sides. There was also a huge door in the back that led outside, and you could see from all views that it led outside because there were outside picnic tables and it looked very sunny out.

Katsumi's eyes brightened. "Sesshomaru! We should eat outside!" she squeaked as she clamped her hands together.

Sesshomaru glanced at her. "You inted to eat what they provide at this facility? It is ningen food, not for demons." he stated.

Katsumi frowned. "They said demons weren't allowed to bring what we usually eat. And you know what? I really don't even know what we eat! I've been eating the same old stuff imported from the same old place. And I don't know where that 'place' is. Do you know, Sesshomaru?" asked Katsumi.

"I have heard a rumor that demons import such foods from a portol in Kagome's shrine that leads to the old times, like fuedel japan. And if you remember in our freshman years, Kagome had explained that there was indeed a portal and she wished to take us through it." said Sesshomaru.

"Oh yeah! I forgot. WE were going to go there over there and through the portal. I wonder what its like…" murmered Katsumi.

"Legends say that the demons that are alive today, are reincarnations of the demons in the past." stated Sesshomaru.

"That sounds so cool!" said Katsumi as she smiled brightly.

"Hn."

"So that's where our food comes from?" asked Katsumi.

"Hn."

"So…its all dead animals and whatever demons ate back then?" asked Katsumi.

"Hn. I heard they never even cooked the meat." smirked Sesshomaru.

"EWWWW!!!!" screetched Katsumi.

The whole lunchroom quieted down and staired at them.

"What are you looking at you bunch of asswipes!? Just eat your damn lunch and mind your own damn buissness!" yelled Katsumi.

The lunch room started talking again, possibly out of fear, and was noisier.

Katsumi rolled her eyes and laughed. "Come on, Sesshomaru. Lets see if we can eat outside." said Katsumi.

"I don't want to go outside." stated Sesshomaru.

Katsumi turned to him. "Fine. Stay in here, but I'm going to go see if we're allowed outside." she said as she let go of his arm, which she had been clinging on to by accident, and walked up to a near by teacher.

"Hello young miss, my name is Mr. Numo. Whats yours?" asked Mr. Numo.

"I'm Katsumi Kyoko." said Katsumi as smiled.

"Hello Katsumi, what would you need today?" asked the teacher.

"I was wondering if the students were allowed outside for lunch, since the door is open." said Katsumi.

"Yes they are allowed. But there is a regulation. Only demons are allowed outside. And they must **promise **to start eating regular human food for the whole school year. You kids have to stop eating that imported demon food. It can make you go crazy." said Mr. Numo.

"Where do I get the food?" asked Katsumi.

Mr. numo led Katsumi to a lunch line where there were many students waiting. The teacher walked away.

Katsumi huffed and crossed her arms. She hated waiting. Especially in lines.

She heard someone call her. She turned and saw In uyasha with a second lunch tray. He approached her with a grin. Here, Kagome didn't feel like eating today so she gave me her tray. Wanna eat outside?" asked Inuyasha.

"Sure! Thanks Inuyasha." said Katsumi. The two went through the door and onto the huge school outside area.

"This is huge!" said Katsumi.

"Yeah…" whispered Inuyasha.

"Come'on, lets go sit over there." said Inuyasha, pointing to a picnic area.

"Okay." said Katsumi as they walked over and sat down on the grass.

"Your lucky. You've already tried all this crap when Kagome comes back from her trips." said Katsumi.

"Its not that bad. Well, I've only tried the ramon so…this still might be crap." said Inuyasha.

Katsumi picked up her milk carton. She took a sip of it and smiled. "Well, the milkj is okay." she said.

"So is the burger thing." said Inuyasha as he stuffed a junior bacon cheeseburger in his mouth.

"I like the BLT." said Katsumi as she took a bite out of her soy bacon BLT. "I think its sopposed to be healthy." she continued.

"I wish Kagome was here…" said Inuyasha.

"I think its so sweet that you two are in love." squealed Katsumi.

"Yeah, I really love her." said Inuyasha.

"So right now your courting her, right?" asked Katsumi.

"Yeah. Do you think she knows the difference from courting and dating?" asked Inuyasha.

Katsumi shook her head. "She doesn't. Trust me, but you'll have to tell her before you mate her." said Katsumi.

Inuyasha smiled and nodded. Suddenly he smirked.

"Katsumi. We still need a third date for that night. And we want you to come along. So you have to either find a boyfriend in the next few hours or your going with Sesshomaru." taunted Inuyasha.

"You know what? Fine! I'm going to go find a date for tonight, right now." said Katsumi as she got up. She was gone for a few seconds and she came back.

"Sorry everyone said no so too bad." she smirked.

"You didn't ask anyone, did you?" he asked.

"nope."

"Don't make me ask for you." teased Inuyasha.

"Don't! I really just don't want to go on a date. Just have a double date with out me." said Katsumi.

":Are you sure?" asked Inuyasha.

Katsumi nodded amd smiled.

"You know. I think you've been spending too much time with my half-brother. You seem like ou want to be away from everybody all the time." said Inuyasha as he twitched his dog ears.

"I don't know." murmered Katsumi as she brushed her snow white locks with her painted white claws.

"You do know that Sesshomaru likes you, right?" asked Inuyasha.

"I fell for that once, I'm not falling for that again." said Katsumi.

"But this time its true! He's always around you and his scent is all over you! If I didn't know any better, he would be trying to court you…" said Inuyasha with big grin.

"Oh shut it Inuyasha. He's not courting me!" said Katsumi.

"Well you like him and he likes you so whats the big deal?" he asked.

"The 'BIG' deal is that he doesn't like me!" exclaimed Katsumi.

"But you like him." said Inuyasha.

"…"

"You admit it!" he yelled.

"I didn't say yes. And I didn't say no." she said.

"You didn't say no!"

"I didn't say yes!"

"You didn't say no!"

"I didn't say yes!"

"You didn't say yes."

"I didn't say no!" she screamed. "wait, what?" she asked herself.

"You like him and you know you do!" snickered Inuyasha.

"Tell him and you will wake up without those adorable doggy ears." taunted Katsumi as she made scissor hand signs.

Inuyasha gulped and nodded.


End file.
